Cheer Up
by Symphony Emily
Summary: Random one shot for my cousin! Teacher!Kaito x Student!OC. The title has NOTHING to do with the story!


**A/N:** This is a present for my cousin. She's developing a Kaito fandom and some kind of teacher fetish. The Ryusaki twins are her UTAUs, but only Kasumi has been published (Look her up on YouTube), Kasuru remains a work-in-progress. The reason I'm writing this is because she's going through some hard times at the moment and really needs to be cheered up. Anyway, this doesn't have any real lemon in it, but it's kinda sugestive… So I'ma rate T juuuuuuuuuuuuuust in case…

**DISCLAIMER: **I own no characters in this! LolitaLollyLips owns the Ryusaki twins and I'm not entirely sure who owns all the other characters I use… Hey, I'm a Vocaloid newbie!

Try to enjoy… This is for you Lolly!

* * *

Tapping her pencil against the desk, Kasumi struggled to keep her eyes open. The day had dragged out and she was extremely tired. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. Maybe she'd make Kasuru carry her. She hadn't decided yet.

Kasumi and Kasuru Ryusaki moved into the area four months ago, and were still finding it difficult to make friends. They had friends, but only one or two. They really weren't worried about it, though. Each only needed the other.

The school day soon ended with the sound of an obnoxiously loud bell. Students packed away their books and got ready to leave.

"Ryusaki-chan," the voice of the teacher sounded behind the redhead.

Kasumi turned to see him, smiling at her. "Can I help you, Shion-sensei?" she asked.

Shion-sensei nodded. "Please wait here for the others to leave, I want to talk to you." With that, he smiled again and went back to his desk.

Kasumi smiled and signalled for her brother to continue without her.

Soon enough, the classroom was empty, save for Kasumi and Shion-sensei. Neither wanted to be the first to speak, but each knew what the other was thinking.

_Are you free tonight?_

Kasumi smiled and handed him her notebook. "I finished all my homework, sensei." she said, giving him the answer to a question he was yet to ask.

Shion-sensei smiled back. "That's good, Ryusaki-chan. I'll mark it on Sunday, with the others." he replied. When he was sure there was no one about he stood and walked around the desk to where the girl stood. He slid his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Kasumi, can you convince your brother to let you stay at a friend's place for the weekend?" he asked, turning her around and kissing her face.

Kasumi snuggled into him and nodded. "He wont ask questions if I say I'm visiting Neru-chan." she said. She sighed and pushed herself up on her tiptoes, kissing her sensei's lips chastely. "I've missed you, Kaito."

Kaito petted her hair and kissed her once more, sending her on her way. She'd be able to catch up with Kasuru if she hurried.

* * *

As Kasumi was packing for her weekend with Kaito, she felt the familiar pang of guilt in her chest. Not only was she lying to her brother, but she was asking Neru to lie for her again.

Neru didn't mind. She said that saying Kasumi was sleeping at her place for the weekend would give her the perfect alibi. Kasumi guessed she planned to invite her own boyfriend over.

Neru was the only one that Kasumi had told about Kaito. She trusted Neru, despite only knowing her for four months. When they met it was one of those moments where you know you've found your best friend.

Kaito had been understandably worried when he learned that Neru knew their secret, but after speaking with her, his doubts had been eased.

A knock on the bedroom door snapped Kasumi out of her thoughts. "Come in Kasuru." she called.

The door opened and Kasuru stepped into the room. He walked over to his sister and stopped three centimetres behind her. "Remember to pack your pyjama bottoms as well as your nightgown in case your legs are cold." he said. "And don't forget your house robe."

Kasumi giggled. She sat on her bed and smiled up at her twin. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Kasuru. You don't need to be so protective of me." she said. She knew what this was about. She and Kasuru had been so close their whole lives and Kasuru didn't want to lose his sister.

This was exactly why Kasumi couldn't tell him about Kaito. Kasuru would probably kill him. He didn't look like much, but he was quite the fighter.

"I just worry about you." Kasuru whispered.

Kasumi sighed and walked over to her brother, hugging him tightly. "I know you worry, but I'll be fine. I'll have my phone with me so I can call you if anything happens." she said. "Trust me."

With that, she grabbed her overnight bag and set on her way.

* * *

She was careful, and took a lot of unnecessary turns, to throw off anyone who might have followed her. Namely Kasuru. When she reached Kaito's house she looked around for anyone she recognised before rushing up to the front door and knocking three times.

Kaito answered with a smile and ushered the red-head inside. "I've been waiting." he said, still smiling.

Kasumi threw herself into Kaito's ever-waiting arms and kissed his chin. With a content sigh she snuggled into his warm chest and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. Kasuru needed to be reassured of my safety. Again." she explained.

Kaito nodded. "I understand" he said. "Maybe we should tell him…"

"Are you kidding me? He'll rip your lungs right out!"

Kaito froze for a moment. He'd seen Kasuru fighting and he'd also seen him fighting when Kasumi was concerned. The difference was incredible. So, maybe telling him that his sister was having sexual relations with their teacher wasn't the way to go.

With a sigh, Kaito stroked Kasumi's hair and suggested they go watch some television before bedtime.

* * *

They sat together for hours watching television before Kaito got to his feet and kissed Kasumi's forehead. "I'll be back in a while, Princess." he said.

Kasumi nodded, pulling Kaito's blue fleece blanket around her and focussing her eyes back on the episode of _Family Guy_ that was on the screen.

After twenty minutes of clattering from the kitchen, Kaito returned with a large tray of French Toast. He set it on the coffee table and sat back down beside Kasumi, kissing her cheek. "Your favourite, if I remember correctly?" he whispered.

Kasumi smiled. "Your memory fails you not."

They both started snacking on the egg-soaked bread, eyes on the television.

Kaito pulled Kasumi into his lap, his hand that was not currently holding half a piece of French Toast stroking her striped tights.

When a small gasp leaked from Kasumi's lips, Kaito smirked and started to rub her inner thighs gently. "I take it you're enjoying this, Kasumi-chan?"

Kasumi made a small annoyed noise and leaned back into Kaito's chest. She turned so she was facing him, leaning towards his ear. "Already, sensei?" she whispered, pressing her breasts into her teacher's chest.

Kaito pushed the redhead away and stared into her eyes sternly. "Kasumi. When we are outside school, I am not your sensei." he said in a harsh, almost scolding, tone. He stroked her back, making her arch into him, and nibbled at her earlobe, eliciting a soft gasp.

"Bedroom?" he breathed, smirking against Kasumi's neck.

"Of course!" she whimpered back.

**

* * *

SORRY NO LEMON FOR YOU!**

* * *

The next morning, Kasumi awoke on top of Kaito, who was still sleeping peacefully. She giggled and kissed his cheek, laying her head back down onto his chest.

**

* * *

A/N: **Yeah… I'm 20 and I'm still not comfortable writing lemon… . Anyway, I wanted to cheer Lolly up, not get her wet, that's Kaito's job *is shot by Lolly's bf* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, Bye bye! xD


End file.
